Rotten Apples
by carolsss
Summary: Coleção de fics de LazyTown, a maior parte dos capítulos vão ser Sportacus/Robbie com um pouco de gen ocasional.
1. Acordar

**Acordar**

Robbie tentou deixar bem claro que ele apenas aceitou a oferta de Sportacus por causa de desespero, ele não tivera nem vinte minutos de sono em mais de três dias por causa dos barulhos que os pirralhos da vila e elfo faziam acima de sua moradia e que a oferta de passar uma tarde silenciosa na nave de Sportacus parecia bem tentadora. E que como um vilão que ele não sentia nenhum tipo de culpa por tirar vantagem de alguém que ele não gostava e que isso não devia de maneira nenhuma ser encarado como um sinal de amizade.

Em resposta Sportacus apenas sorriu e disse :

"Okay Robbie, bons sonhos"

Parte de Robbie pensou em usar seu tempo na nave de seu arqui-inimigo para procurar possíveis fraquezas além da incapacidade de comer açúcar, mas o cansaço lhe impediu, ele se deitou na cama e para sua surpresa o sono veio fácil dessa vez. E mais surpreendentemente ainda o sono conseguiu durar e quando Robbie acordou já estava escuro do lado de fora e Sportacus estava lá na escrivaninha do outro lado do cômodo. Apenas escrevendo em um caderno por alguns segundos antes de notar que Robbie havia despertado.

"Eu sinto muito Robbie, eu acordei você ?"

"Não…hum"

"Oque ?"

"Nada, é apenas que eu sempre imaginei você pulando e fazendo acrobacias mesmo quando você está sozinho, é meio estranho te ver apenas parado"

"Pra ser honesto eu geralmente faço isso mesmo"

"Então porque você não está fazendo isso ?"

"Bem quando eu cheguei você parecia tão calmo e relaxado, é muito bom te ver assim. Por você eu posso ficar parado por um tempo"

Robbie por alguns segundos não soube o que dizer, ele esperou que o elfo talvez fosse preencher o silêncio com alguma coisa, mas ele apenas continuou olhando para ele com uma expressão de gentileza mas também o que lhe parecia um pouco de expectativa, isso fazia o seu coração sentir pesado e ao mesmo tempo se acelerar.

"Eu ainda estou cansado, posso ficar aqui por um tempo ? A sua cama é um tanto mais confortável do que a minha poltrona"

"É claro Robbie, fique o quanto você quiser, eu vou tentar não te incomodar" Sportacus disse e lhe deu um grande sorriso.

Olhando para o rosto do elfo Robbie se forçou a pensar _Yuck_ mas nem mesmo em seus pensamentos ele se achou particularmente convincente.

Ele fechou seus olhos mas dessa vez não conseguiu dormir, como sempre por causa do barulho, mas dessa vez o barulho não era causado por Sportacus ou por qualquer outro elemento externo mas sim por seu coração batendo acelerado contra seu peito.


	2. Crescer

Stephanie tem uma pergunta para Sportacus - Sportacus/Robbie

 **Crescer**

"É Robbie Rotten !" as crianças disseram juntas quando o disfarce mais recente de Robbie foi descoberto.

Stephanie disse também, mas dessa vez ela não olhou apenas para o auto intitulado vilão mas também para o herói. E não pela primeira vez ela percebeu duas coisas, a primeira que Sportacus não parecia nenhum pouco surpreso com a revelação, e segundo que havia muito de afeição no jeito que ele olhava para Robbie. Okay que ele frequentemente olhava com afeição para muitas pessoas, mas de alguma maneira ela podia ver que era um pouco diferente do jeito que ele olhava para ela e ou para as outras crianças.

Então ela resolveu fazer ele uma pergunta que já estava na mente dela há um tempo. Ela perguntou se ele gostaria de ir jogar tênis com ela e Sportacus disse sim.

Quando eles estavam sozinhos no caminho para a quadra ela disse :

"Então eu não quero apenas jogar tênis, eu quero conversar com você sobre uma coisa"

"Certo, pode falar"

"Robbie...você sempre sabe que é ele nos disfarces certo ?"

"Não sempre, mas sim na maioria das vezes sim"

"Porque você não diz nada ?"

"Porque Robbie geralmente vai embora quando descobrem os disfarces dele, e eu não sei se ele percebe isso mas ele quer companhia, ele é um cara solitário. E é sempre mais divertido quando ele está por perto e hum, bem-"

"Você gosta dele. Gosta-gosta dele"

Sportacus hesitou por um segundo antes de dizer :

"Sim Stephanie eu gosto dele, eu apreciaria se você não contasse isso pros outros"

"Okay eu não vou contar, mas você sabe que gosta de você também certo ? Ele sempre se foca bem mais em você do que qualquer outra pessoa. E ele menciona os seus músculos muito" Stephanie disse.

Sportacus riu suavemente.

"Eu sei"

"Então porque não tentar ir em um encontro ou algo assim ?"

"Porque quando ou se acontecer eu quero que seja certo e eu quero que dure. E Robbie não está pronto pra isso, ele precisa crescer bastante antes disso"

"Mas Robbie já é adulto"

"As pessoas não param de crescer quando elas se tornam adultas, elas só fazem de maneiras diferentes"

"Você acha que vai demorar muito tempo pro Robbie crescer desse jeito ?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, eu espero que não"

"Eu também"


	3. Presente

N/A : Se passa após o episódio do amigo secreto – gen - Robbie e Trixie

 **Presente**

"Robbie Rotten apareça eu quero falar com você" Trixie disse para a caixa de correio.

Sob circunstâncias normais Robbie diria que não estava lá ou pelo menos fingiria que não se lembrava do nome da menina mas hoje ele estava se sentindo culpado. No dia anterior tinha sido a entrega de presentes do amigo secreto, e Trixie por não ter ganhado nenhum resolvera fugir. Okay que isso provavelmente tinha acontecido mais porque ela errôneamente havia acreditado que havia sido Stephanie que havia tirado ela ao invés de Robbie mas ainda assim a culpa que ele estava sentindo era grande, ele não tinha motivação pra fazer coisas, mas ele nunca pensou que isso seria algo que magoaria alguém.

"Isso é sobre o seu presente do amigo secreto Trixie?"

"Bem sim, na verdade-"

"Aqui" Robbie disse tirando uma de suas invenções do bolso de seu colete (o bolso era maior por dentro, não precisa ser explicado), a invenção em questão era um estilingue que ele tinha projetado e fabricado em suas horas de insônia na madrugada anterior, tinha um mecanismo especial que permitia que ela jogasse três pedras ao mesmo tempo e com a rantia Rotten que os seus alvos seriam acertados. Para a sua surpresa a menina não pareceu tão impressionada com o presente.

"Você não gostou ? É a cor certo ? Eu notei que você tinha uma predileção por vermelho, mas eu deveria ter apenas ido com roxo que sempre combina com tudo"

"Eu gostei, é apenas que eu estava pensando em outra coisa que eu queria"

"E essa coisa seria ?"

"Bem eu acho que Sportacus está preparando a Stephanie para ser a próxima heroína, então eu estava pensando se você consideraria me preparar para ser a próxima vilã"

Um estranho sentimento se apoderou dele, demorou alguns segundos para Robbie conseguir reconhecê-lo como orgulho e mais surpreendente do que isso felicidade. Ao longo dos anos contra seu melhor julgamento ele tinha desenvolvido uma afeição relutante pelas crianças, mas ele nunca pensou que alguma delas viria a ver ele como alguém que em algum nível eles gostariam de ser quando crescessem.

"Bem eu suponho que eu poderia gastar algumas horas do meu dia com isso, mas você vai ter que me devolver o estilingue então já que você quer esse como o seu presente" ele disse tentando parecer casual.

"Nah, eu vou ficar com ele, e você me ensinar mesmo assim"

 _Orgulhosa e convencida já_ Robbie pensou se sentindo tão orgulhoso.


	4. Sedução Élfica

N/A : Robbie está convencido que Sportacus está usando seus poderes élficos nele e resolve confrontá-lo a respeito disso - Sportacus/Robbie

 **Sedução Élfica**

Sportacus estava preocupado com Robbie, ele sabia que se o inventor estivesse mesmo com problemas seu cristal apitaria, mas mesmo assim a preocupação continuava. Não era comum Robbie desistir de seus planos antes dele ser desmascarado, e era precisamente o que ele fizera mais cedo naquele dia.

Ele brincou com as crianças até o anoitecer, mas após elas terem ido para casa ele se encontrou dando backflips em direção ao outdoor com a pintura da vaca pela metade que escondia (muito muito muito mal) a entrada do abrigo subterrâneo onde Robbie morava.

"Robbie você está aí ?" Sportacus disse perto do que ele achava ser um dos interfones.

Alguns segundos depois a voz de Robbie veio do mesmo dispositivo dizendo :

"Vá embora Sportaflop você não foi convidado para a minha casa"

A voz de Robbie parecia diferente, não era incomum que ele parecesse irritado com Sportacus mas dessa vez parecia diferente, ele parecia estar com raiva.

"Não até você me dizer o que está acontecendo"

"Como se você não soubesse"

"Não Robbie, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando"

"Sim você tem !"

"Não, eu não tenho. Mesmo. Por favor fale comigo"

"Certo, você quer conversar. Vamos conversar e terminar isso de uma vez"

De repente o chão que estava embaixo dos pés de Sportacus desapareceu e ele estava escorregando por um túnel que acabou com ele aterrissando na poltrona laranja de Robbie.

"Isso foi perigoso Robbie, eu posso lidar mas se fosse uma das crianças alguém poderia realmente ter se machucado"

"Eu não teria feito isso com uma das crianças Sportotário, eu sou vilão mas eu não sou irresponsável"

"Certo...então por que está com raiva de mim ?"

"Você realmente vai fingir que você não sabe"

"Eu realmente não sei Robbie, eu juro"

"Certo, você vai me forçar a dizer. Típico Sportababaca. Eu estou falando sobre a sedução élfica que você tem feito !"

"Hum...sedução élfica ?"

"Não se faça de desentendido ! Eu fiz minha pesquisa quando você chegou na cidade, e muitos dos livros falavam sobre a glamour que os elfos passam, como eles conseguem colocar pensamentos na cabeça das pessoas, como eles seduzem as pessoas. E antes você só fazia as vezes mas agora você está fazendo o tempo todo, eu mal consigo olhar pra você sem pensar coisas"

"Coisas como o quê ?"

"Como te beijar e outras coisas. E você o tempo todo fingindo ser tão bonzinho e perfeito para todo mundo enquanto ao mesmo tempo me torturando desse jeito. Eu estou falando agora que eu não gosto e eu quero que você pare"

Sportacus respirou fundo e se esforçou para manter o seu rosto sério, sabendo muito bem que Robbie veria qualquer sinal de divertimento como se Sportacus estivesse fazendo pouco dele.

"Robbie elfos não fazem isso"

"Sim eles fazem, eu procurei na internet e em livros, eu fiz o esforço de sair de casa e ir para a biblioteca"

"Esses são apenas mitos Robbie, nós temos capacidades atléticas um pouco superiores a de humanos, certas limitações dietárias a açúcar e orelhas ligeiramente pontudas. Nós temos magia, mas essa magia é basicamente só a conexão com os nossos cristais"

"Então o que você está dizendo é o que ? Que eu apenas...eu apenas gosto de você ?"

"Eu acho que sim"

"Ótimo, ótimo, como se a minha vida não pudesse ficar melhor"

"Eu sei que você está sendo sarcástico, mas eu acho que é ótimo"

"Bem eu não ligo se isso deu uma inflada no seu ego e você está lisonjeado, para mim é uma péssima noticia"

"Eu não estou lisonjeado, quer dizer eu estou mas em geral eu estou apenas feliz...Robbie eu gosto de você também"

"Não você não gosta, você não pode"

"Eu posso e eu gosto" Sportacus disse.

Ele andou até Robbie, uma parte dele esperou que assim que ele se movesse na sua direção Robbie daria um passo para trás, mas ele apenas ficou parado.

"Então prove" Robbie disse.

Sportacus sorriu. E aí ele provou para Robbie.


	5. Blue

N/A : Robbie e Sportacus (pode ser considerado gen ou pré-slash)

 **Blue**

Robbie estava bem orgulhoso do jeito que a festa tinha acabado, naquele ano ele não apenas tinha sido convidado para o aniversário de quatorze anos de Stephanie como também havia ajudado com as decorações e feito o vestido para ela. Só havia uma pessoa na festa que não parecia estar se divertindo, e ele estava bem surpreso com relação a quem essa pessoa era.

Claro Sportacus sorria e conversava mas toda hora em que ele achava que ninguém estava olhando para ele o elfo parecia triste, também ele fez bem menos backflips do que normal o que sob circunstâncias normais Robbie apreciaria mas nas circunstâncias atuais parecia um pedido de socorro. Enquanto os outros estavam cantando na maquina de karaokê Sportacus saiu de fininho da festa. E Robbie foi atrás dele.

Ele já tinha chamado a escada da nave quando Robbie o alcançou.

"Ei Sportaflop onde você está indo ?"

"Oi Robbie. Para a nave. Já passa do meu horário de dormir"

"Não, não passa. É sete e vinte, você apenas vai dormir as oito"

"Eu estou meio surpreso por você saber disso"

"Como eu poderia não saber com você se gabando disso o tempo todo ?"

"Eu não acho que mencionar isso conte como se gabar"

"Confie em mim conta"

"Okay Robbie"

"Então...porque você está triste ?"

"Eu não estou triste"

"Você está alguma coisa, e parece tristeza para mim. Ou você fala pra mim o que está acontecendo, ou eu chamo todo mundo pra te interrogar. A escolha é sua"

"Eles estão ficando velhos Robbie"

"Bem isso é o que acontece quando o tempo passa, isso é uma surpresa pra você ?"

"Não, não é uma surpresa. Eu já venho pensando nisso há algum tempo. Eles estão crescendo e logo eles não vão mais precisar de mim, mas eu ainda preciso deles. Sabe ser amigo com crianças é tão fácil Robbie, você apenas brinca e ajuda eles e _boom_ vocês amigos, com adultos é bem mais complicado, eu nunca tive um amigo adulto, de onde eu vim os outros pareciam achar que eu era meio estranho. Eu não tinha amigos e eu não quero voltar para isso"

Robbie ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos pensando com cuidado no que ele diria para Sportacus naquele estado, finalmente ele disse :

"Parabéns Sportaotário você tem um novo recorde : palavras mais idiotas já ditas por qualquer pessoa na história do universo. Realmente um feito e tanto"

"O que ?"

"Eles te adoram okay ? Isso não vai mudar caso eles tenham 8 ou 80 anos. E mesmo caso eles não queiram brincar o tempo todo eles ainda vão querer o seu conselho para coisas. E a outra parte também é idiota porque você tem pelo menos um amigo adulto"

"Bem eu suponho que eu me do bem com o prefeito mas eu não sei se eu iria ao ponto de chamá-lo um amigo"

Robbie respirou fundo e olhou para Sportacus como se ele fosse um idiota.

"Eu estava falando sobre mim. Sportalerdo"

"Você me considera um amigo ?" Sportacus disse com seu rosto parecendo se iluminar mais a cada palavra.

"Ugh. Sim. Mas eu só estou admitindo isso porque você parece patético e carente, se você contar pros outros eu vou negar"

"Okay Robbie"

"Agora vamos voltar para a festa, eles vão cortar o bolo logo e eu sei que você não vai comer mas você pode cantar parabéns e dar o seu pedaço pra mim. Soa bom ?"

"Soa perfeito"


	6. Lugar Reservado

N/A : Mundo Real AU – Sportacus é o pai de Stephanie e Robbie é o pai de Rottenella

 **Lugar Reservado**

Sportacus respirou aliviado ao ver que a apresentação ainda não tinha começado. Ele sabia que Stephanie entenderia mas ainda assim ele não gostava da idéia dela olhar para a platéia e ver todos os pais de seus amigos ali e não o dela. Até o momento ele nunca havia perdido um recital e ele esperava que ele nunca tivesse que perder um.

Ele estava procurando por algum lugar nas escadas quando ele ouviu uma voz na primeira fileira dizendo :

"Aqui Sportaperdido"

A voz em questão pertencia a Robbie, o pai de uma das meninas que faziam aula de dança com Stephanie. Sportacus sentia um pouco de simpatia pelo sujeito por ele ser o único pai solteiro além dele mesmo que fazia parte da turma, Robbie dizia que ele não sentia nada parecido, mas ainda assim quando Sportacus chegou na primeira fileira Robbie retirou seu casaco da cadeira ao lado da sua, mostrando um ótimo lugar ainda vazio.

"Você guardou esse lugar pra mim ?" Sportacus disse se sentindo mais tocado pelo gesto do que ele ousava demonstrar.

"Sim. Mas eu só fiz isso porque eu queria ver a sua cara de perto quando a minha Nella derrotar a sua filha"

"Robbie isso é um recital de dança não uma competição"

"Tudo pode ser uma competição com a atitude correta"

"Ou a errada alguns diriam...mas eu te agradeço de qualquer maneira"

"De nada, agora para com isso porque o show já vai começar e eu não quero perder um minuto da apresentação das meninas"

"Eu achei que fosse uma competição para você"

"Não enche Sportaflop"

Sportacus riu e disse :

"Okay Robbie"

As luzes se apagaram e os dois deram sorrisos idênticos ao verem as meninas entrando no palco.


	7. Favoritos

N/A : Robbie e Sportacus + as crianças

 **Favoritos**

"Apenas me diga, eu prometo que eu não vou contar. Eu te quero fora da cidade não ferir os sentimentos de um monte de pirralhos" Robbie insistiu pela terceira vez desde que ele e Sportacus tinham sentado para ver a apresentação de dança que as crianças tinham organizado naquela tarde.

"Nós realmente devíamos prestar atenção na apresentação as crianças colocaram bastante esforço nisso. E eu já te disse eu amo eles todos igualmente. "

"Besteira, isso é só algo que pais dizem, e que ninguém acredita. Meus pais diziam e eu nunca acreditei neles nem por um segundo"

"Eu achei que você fosse um filho único"

"Eu era mas eles tinham um cachorro que eles se referiam como o outro filho deles"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"De qualquer maneira é Stephanie certo ? Ela é a sua favorita"

"Hum...bem eu admito que as vezes por causa dos nossos interesses em comum nossa conexão parece ser um tanto maior as vezes, mas eu não tenho certeza se seria correto definir ela co-"

"Eu vou assumir que isso significa sim"

"E você ?"

"O que ?"

"Qual deles é o seu favorito ?"

"Eles são todos irritantes e excessivamente barulhentos mas eu suponho que o pequeno com bom gosto em comida é fofo, ou aquela que quebra janelas. Ou o que gosta de ficar na frente do computador me lembra de mim mesmo quando eu tinha essa idade, também eu vejo muito potencial no pirralho capitalista com o carrinho amarelo. E contra o meu melhor julgamento eu gosto da garota rosa apesar dela ter trazido certas pessoas indesejaveis para a cidade, ela é doce"

"Robbie você realmente vai fingir que você não se lembra o nome deles ?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando"

"E você percebe que você mencionou todos eles na sua resposta de qual é o seu favorito ?"

"Eu não fi...hum...bem...não enche Sportaflop. E presta atenção na apresentação das crianças você não quer dar a elas um complexo você quer ?"

Sportacus riu.

"Okay Robbie"


End file.
